The Asset and the Child
by BuckyNotAsset
Summary: Bucky Barnes has just escaped HYDRA and he now has a new mission. This mission has brought him back into Steve's life, the only person he trusts to help him with this mission. Through time Bucky must learn who he is again and how to trust those around him.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the new journey of Bucky Barnes, this is a tad AU but I hope the readers enjoy.

No I do not own the Marvel universe, if I did then I wouldn't be writing fanfiction.

The Asset and the Child

The world around him was spinning. The fight on the helicarrier had left his mind in a state of utter confusion. Who was he? What was he? The Winter Soldier had no idea of the answer these questions, as he looked at the exhibit in the Smithsonian. The people walked around him, not even realizing he was Bucky Barnes, an assassin for HYDRA. How would they know? He wore a good cover he had taken from a guy's bag. He didn't know the guy, he had his bag sitting there and had his eye fixed on a small device in his hand. The clothes were just to get him out of his gear. And the backpack he had was something he had found in an alleyway.

Something struck him as he looked at the images as they scrolled along the television screen. He had no idea what they were saying, but he knew that the man he had pulled from the water called him by the name Bucky, and James. Was it true? Was he really this human and not a weapon? Was he flesh and blood? He took a deep breath, pulling his bag closer to his body as he slowly walked from the vast building. Before he could begin to find more answers, there was still one mission he had to accomplish on his own. The only part of his memory that was never altered or allowed the chance to leave him, there was one person he needed to save.

—

Bucky was walking just below the Triskelion, or what was left of it. Nobody would have known of the secret HYDRA base below their feet, or even the scale of it. In the case of this building, it was large enough to hide many things. He walked the hallways, reaching for a close by rifle, just in case anybody had survived the blowout. He saw the room he needed, it was still sealed off from entry. Bucky kicked the door open, moving to a tube in the corner. Inside was, frozen in time, a small girl. Bucky carefully put his hand on the glass, looking at the figure with sorrow. He did not know who he was, but he knew her.

He stepped back just enough to get more leverage on his newly acquired rifle, and he hit he glass once with all his strength, scooping the girl up before she could fall to the ground. He took the frozen form to a table and pushed a few buttons, his programming knowing how to thaw her out. The process was quick and the small girl was soon gasping for her first few breathes. The Soldier reached out and touched her carefully, before he pulled a jacket out of a nearby closet and wrapped her in it. She was still cold, and her eyes showed a bit of fear, but she knew to lay her head against this man and cling to him.

The Soldier walked off with the child, happy that HYDRA was not nearby. He knew he needed to find the man from earlier. The man may help him if he found him. His mind raced, trying to think of where the target may be. A television that had been left on flickered in the distance, somehow it still had some backup power, The Soldier remembered this part of the building was powered separately from the rest in case of an accident like this one. There were too many valuable documents.

There on the screen, there was a building with a large A on top of it, that looked interesting. He stepped closer, the newscaster was talking about the new Avenger's Headquarters being opened by Tony Stark. The building would house heroes in the city to help keep the world safe. On the screen he saw an image of the man from the helicarrier. Could he be in this facility? The Soldier nodded to himself, he had to get to New York City. How? He did not know that answer.

He slowly exited the rubble and began walking into the city. He had seen something with New York written on it, it looked like a form of transit. As he walked, he found his answer. There was a small bus depot at the end of the street. He walked over to the small station and careful snuck into a backseat, out of view of the driver. If it came down to it, he would fight to find safety again.

—

The tower was larger than he figured it would be. The bus ride had been quiet. Whether or not the driver noticed him he would never know. The girl had fallen asleep in his arms while the bus traveled to the large city. It wasn't hard to find the building, and even easier to get to it. He found an unsecured entrance, strange for a building of such importance. His brown hair fell into his face as he ducked into an open window. The girl just leaned into the neck and kept sleeping as he maneuvered into the building. The poor thing had gone through a hard struggle before being frozen, and being thawed was a bit exhausting.

He carefully found his way to a large common room, he kept in the shadows trying to stay hidden until he found his target. The room was silent, almost like nobody was even here. This was a perfect opportunity for the Soldier as he walked into what he figured was a kitchen. His mind remembered the one Alexander had, and knew he would find what he needed in this location.

After surveying the location, he felt it was safe enough to set the child down on the counter. She rubbed her eyes as she watched the man before her. She had no fear of him, why would she? He was the most important person to her life and she knew he was here to protect her. She watched closely as he opened a device that had a light in it. He carefully selected a few items and pulled them out. He had found a a container of blueberries and a small bottle of water. The poor guy didn't know much about food, he knew the child needed something to eat, though.

He handed her the items and she began to slowly eat the berries as he carefully rubbed her chin with his flesh hand. A sound behind him made him spin, and point his gun right into the face of a metal man. Something in red and yellow and a blue circle in its chest.

The metal man looked at him, a hand coming up as if to attack. The Soldier stared him down, standing between the metal man and the girl. She slid off the counter and clung to the Soldier's leg, for safety. The metal man looked down for a moment, the man had broken into his secure tower, looked like the assassin that killed his father and yet he had a child with him. He let his helmet open, to look less threatening to the innocent child. His eyes looked at the gun for a moment and back to the kid. She looked wet and scared, and the gun welder was obviously protecting her.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Tony asked, with a warm voice to show he wasn't going to attack her. She let her head poke around the leg and look up at the marvel in front of her.

She gave a small nod to the thing, or man. She had never seen anything like this before. Was he friend, foe, man or machine?

The gun pointed at his head again, "Back away, she's fine." A voice growled. Tony slowly lifted his hands. He felt he didn't need to fight the man that broke in, he needed to help the kid though.

"Buddy, it's okay. Chill I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to help? What brought you to my tower anyway?" He asked. In a calm voice.

"I am seeking the man from the helicarrier." He demanded, putting the gun near his head.

Tony paused a moment, furrowing his brow as he contemplated his demand. Then he remembered hearing about the fall of SHIELD. So this was Bucky Barnes. Steve would be pleased with his arrival.

"JARVIS, send a message to the Captain, tell him to meet us in the kitchen." Tony spoke, nodding at the man before him. "He will be right down. Would the kid like a sandwich or something? Maybe some soup?" Tony questioned, "I also make a mean omelet."

Bucky thought for a moment, he searched Tony's face and slowly lowered the gun. If there was going to be an attack it would have already happened. This man meant no harm. He looked at the kid again, and gave her a nod to answer Tony.

"Can I…" She paused for a moment, thinking, "Have an omelet. I have never had one." She admitted with a small blush.

Tony's eyes softened, poor kid. He gave her a nod as he let the armor come off his body and he kneeled closer to the little girl. Her blue eyes met with his as she gave him a small smile.

"Of course, you may have an omelet. Do you know what you want in it?" He had almost a kid like tone, not sure how to go forward with a kid.

She shook her head no, as she looked back at the hollow armor.

"Oh, you like the suit, it's a new prototype, still in testing." He bragged a moment, he then noticed she was confused. "I am Iron Man. A guy out protecting people from bad."

"Like HYDRA." She chirped.

"Yep! Exactly." He confirmed. He looked back at Bucky, "May I pick her up and show her my armor, before I start on something to feed her and yourself with. I'm sure you're starving as well. Heck I will get a feast here in no time for you and The Cap." He chimed.

Bucky's head was swimming around thinking on everything Tony had just asked and said. He just nodded again, the kid was obviously excited to see the armor. Tony hoisted her onto his shoulder and began to point out all the features.

A fast running noise could be heard coming closer at a fast pace. The noise halted suddenly.

"Bucky!" A voice exclaimed. The Soldier looked over at the voice and he knew this was the right place. "How did you…why did you come here?" The blonde man asked, thrilled to see his old friend.

"I needed help." He admitted, pointing to the kid. "She needs safety."

Steve looked at the kid for a moment, she was sure exciting Tony. Two kids musing over armor, or that's how it looked. Steve studied the kid, her hair was drying into a soft brown, her eyes looked so familiar.

"Bucky, is she yours?" Steve asked, as he stepped closer to Bucky.

Bucky looked at her for a moment, then back to Steve. "Her name is Ceres. She is a female replica of me. To keep the serum alive. HYDRA has been putting stones into her, small little stones. They wish to make her a weapon. She needs help." He commented again.

Steve nodded, understanding what his friend was saying, well kind of. Small stone? That sounded like a job for Tony or Bruce later. For now the kid needed to be kept safe. Bucky was here, and Steve needed to keep him here and they both needed the protection of the Avengers. Steve let his smile grow, "You are both safe here. I will keep you both safe and happy here, as long as you like." He told him. He walked over to the kid, and held out a hand to her, giving her a smile. "Hello Ceres, I'm Steve. A friend of your father's. The man you are talking to is Tony." He told her. "We are here to protect you both."

She looks at Steve a moment and let her hand come out and touch his. "Hello."

"Hey Steve, I'm fixing to start on breakfast, by order of the kid. Why don't you show them around?" Tony offered, passing the girl off to Steve like she was the best new item in the entire tower.

"Sure, it'll give me and Bucky a few minutes." Steve agreed as he looked to Bucky. "Follow me, I will show you around."

Bucky just looked around a moment more, setting his gun into his back holster as he stepped closer to Steve. He still had so many questions, but for the moment the kid was his priority.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Steve was guiding the two through the floors and the rooms, Bucky didn't focus too much, he kept watching for trouble around the next corner. This building was unfamiliar to him and with something so valuable to him, he could not chance anything. No Ceres was not exactly his child, well not exactly. She was a mixture of his chromosomes and some modifications created by Zola. She had been meant to be a valuable weapon to the cause and a breeder for more super assassins. He had grown very attached at their first meeting. It was that parental nature that kicked in, and to him she was his world.

For a while he had been very protective of her, he would often find down times after missions to spend with her, HYDRA thought the time was being spent teaching the child fighting techniques, instead Bucky used the time to bond with her. He taught her the English he knew. Sometimes he would play games with her, things they made up. Being brain wiped so often, he sometimes had a childlike mind. Then again, Bucky always had the child like mind. The two were so alike, well she was pretty much a clone. There were differences of course, but he loved her.

HYDRA had only frozen her to keep her young until all the little stones could be fused with her DNA. He didn't understand these stones, but he heard the child screaming in pain in one of the most recent injections. The item was red and had come from a man known as the collector with a small purplish stone. They were merely being added to fragments of a blue stone, a golden colored stone and a green stone. She had never screamed much with the others. The red had taken a bit more time to formulate, and Bucky could hear her cries of pain. He had killed many agents that day. He had fought to stop the pain, he was subdued quickly. The men told him if he did it again they would just harvest the girl's blood and kill her.

He stopped fighting that day. He did everything HYDRA asked, to protect his kid. He stopped going missing after missions and he became even more responsive. It saddened him that a child had to go through so much pain in her life just because of him.

He blinked, Steve was in front of him. "Bucky, you okay?" The man was asking.

He nodded, as he looked around again, this place really did seem safe. Perhaps he would be okay here and the child wouldn't know pain again. With the help of the doctors he may also learn more about the stones. There was one missing he knew that much. Bucky looked at the kid, still in Steve's arms. She was messing with his hair, it was the first time she had seen that much lightly colored hair. Steve laughed at her actions, sending a huge grin to her face. Bucky sighed and smiled, almost like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"So, Ceres, you doing okay?" Steve asked her, curious to her personality and thinking back to how his friend used to behave before the war.

"I am okay. This place is very big." She commented, looking around. "And I like the windows." She marveled at all the bright lights from the city.

"I like them too, the views are wonderful at night." Steve agreed. "You know I bet Tony could make you a room to yourself with toys and fun gadgets. I don't think he's ever had a kid around, so you may get him creating for a whole new group of people." He added, with thought. He had never really been around a little girl, well there was Bucky's sister Rebecca. She was a lot of fun.

Most had this story of Bucky, they had thought the two had been raised together. That was more false than it was true. Bucky had come into his life on a cold winter day, he had been working in the shop, sweeping up while watching people buy what little they could afford. When he looked up a man was putting something in his jacket pocket. Steve watched from around a corner as the man put something on the shelf and turned to leave. Steve, curious as to what he had just seen, walked over and saw a Star of David necklace sitting on the shelf. He looked in the guy's direction, biting his bottom lip. He picked the necklace up and walked to the door, he told the guy at the register he would be back in a second and he jogged out. He was completely out of breath before he found the guy. He was cuddling a small girl in his lap as she nibbled on the chocolate bar the man had grabbed. Steve looked at the necklace and then to the pair, they were obviously in trouble. Steve walked over to him and held out the necklace. That day he had taken Bucky home to his mother. Bucky had found ways to keep both families together and he had a way of bringing home money and food, Steve to this day didn't know that secret.

Steve realized his train of thought was running around when he felt a small pinch on his ear. Ceres had playfully pinched his ear to get his attention back.

"My legs are getting numb." She told him, her eyes furrowed a bit with annoyance. Steve gave her a sheepish look and set her down to the ground.

"Sorry." He sighed, as he looked back to Bucky. "She is very much like a little you."

Bucky gave Steve a contemplative look. There were parts that had slowly come back it was what kept him from killing Steve the first time and the second time. "Perhaps one day you could tell me more about those days?" Bucky asked, softly. He was beginning to want to know the truth of who he was.

"Sure thing Buck." Steve commented excitedly. He wanted to help Bucky comeback. He wanted to help him become whole again.

Bucky put his hand on Ceres' head and ruffles the hair. Steve watched as the girl laughed. The two were obviously close. It may be the closest thing he would ever have to family. That is if Bucky still wanted to be family. Like they had many years ago.

"Sir, Mr. Stark wanted me to inform you the he has finished making the meal. He figures your guest are starving." JARVIS said.

"We will be right there." Steve responded, as he reached out for Bucky's flesh hand. "Come on, I will help you get to the dinning area."

Bucky froze for a moment at the touch of his hand. He let the feeling sink in, knowing the feeling and almost remembering a few old memories. He gave Steve a weak smile and a small nod, ready to follow him forward.

"I promise, Tony's cooking will not kill either of us." Steve assured him.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here we dive into the Alternate Universe I've created. Enjoy lovelies!

Chapter 3

They entered a dining area, it looked like Tony had gone into into over drive, there were omelette everywhere and to top it off there were stacks of waffles and fruit. Tony was truly the king of hosts. Bucky was a bit taken back at the generosity of this guy, this guy that had every right to hate him. He had, after all, killed his parents. The little girl ran right to Tony, excited to see him again. To be honest, Tony was happy to see this little girl. None of The Avengers had children, and Tony was basically a big kid himself.

He began helping her fix a plate, introducing her to his wonderful banquet. Breakfast he could do, probably because he spent many an hour awake at night. Ceres pointed at a few items, and he put them on her plate, offering additions to make those items even more delectable. She thanked him as she sat down and began tasting these foods for the first time.

Steve kept eyeing his friend, knowing he was watching the little girl. Steve began to wonder if his friend even remembered these items. He carefully put together a few items he knew Bucky enjoyed and returned with them. He pushed the plate a little closer, allowing their eyes to lock. He felt a skip in his heart beat as he looked deep into those soft blue eyes.

"Here, I figured you must be starved yourself. I cannot imagine HYDRA has much of a cuisine that fits your palate." Steve commented, as he took a small berry off the plate to eat it himself, hoping to make the situation more comfortable.

Bucky carefully took a clementine from the plate. Those had always been his favorite items in the world. He carefully peeled it and began to eat the small citrus fruit. The flavor danced on his tongue. The taste nearly drove his mouth wild, but he did nothing more than close his eyes to savor the taste even more.

Steve watched as his buddy took in the small fruit. He didn't even register the huge grin that had over taken his face. So he did remember things, he was not truly lost. The fact he remembered his favorite food was a big deal to the super soldier. Steve reached out and lightly touched Bucky's arm, smiling wildly as he reveled in the feel of his skin. Bucky carefully looked over, a tad puzzled by this interaction.

"Did you need something?" Bucky asked, with a tilt to his head. He was truly curious as to how to help this man that was already offering so much help for his little girl.

"No, I am just happy to know you are back again. You don't know how hard it's been without you." Steve commented. He looked down, a tad blush rolling over his cheeks, a tad embarrassed at the fact he had touched the unknowing soldier that stood before him.

Bucky and Steve had so much more before the war. Bucky had shown up in his store one day, just looking around at the things the store had to offer. Steve had been sweeping dust from the floor when he saw the teenager. The teenager had approached him, looking just so confused. He had a strange amount of money in his pocket, more than the scrawny Steve had ever seen. Later, during the war, he learned that Bucky had travelled in time to find hope for a dying planet and race. He had been a child of a goddess and a sorcerer. Their time had no super heroes and they had no hope. The world had begun to fall, when the Norse Gods had their Ragnorak. An event that spilled over onto Earth's plane. While the two practicers of the arts had kept some of the realm safe, it was too much. His mother gave him a task of finding somebody and helping that person grow into a strong hero, one that would be able to influence others to follow. Steve had already seen the Red Skull and he himself had proof of this story, his own body. Bucky chose Steve out of love for somebody so pure that deserved so much more.

Bucky had left his side, Steve blinked. How and when did that boy leave? He then saw Bucky over talking to Natasha, who had awoken because of all the banter downstairs. Steve watched them for a moment, Bucky seemed comfortable with her and she him. Almost too comfortable.

Steve approached to two, a cautious smile still on his face.

"So you two know each other?" He asked, puzzled.

"He trained me, back before the Red Room." Natasha explained.

Bucky nodded, his faded memory did remember the red headed Russian he had fallen in love with. It was the same feelings he had for Steve, she had become his world for a brief time. Bucky had even broken a few rules to visit her in her bedroom, her beauty and her personality had drawn him into her fly trap. In his mind an old story his mother told him of a red headed Russian crept out of the dark confused corner. His memories slowly jump started with her, he knew not why just that Natalia made him feel safe and happy.

"Oh, I see." Steve responded, his blue eyes had a mix of confusion and happiness that his friend had found somebody like Natasha when his life was a mess. "Well, she's my teammate Bucky. She's an Avenger."

Bucky smiled as he let a hand rest on her cheek, "No longer a part of the KGB, that's good. Means you're no longer their tool."

She shook her head softly, letting a rare smile spread on her lips at his touch, "And neither are you, James. You're here and safe." She sighed. "Steve had a lot of faith that you'd be back, that you'd remember."

Bucky stepped back, just a few steps, "I don't fully remember much, I just knew Ceres would be safest wherever he was, safer than I could keep her." He told her. "I remember you Natalia, because they didn't always wipe all my memories. They didn't see you as trouble to their plans. It's why I did not kill you when I shot the engineer and why I didn't try hard to shoot you in Washington. I couldn't hurt my Talia." He explained, his voice a little soft towards the end.

"Just like you couldn't hurt Steve on the Helicarrier. You even pulled him from the water and saved him. It was a miracle, so you save all of us. Even made sure Sam didn't land in the engine, you may have been lost in your blanked out mind, but you knew us." She told him.

The small smile on his face of evident. She somehow knew how his mind work. Steve looked between the two. Suddenly he felt jealous that Natasha comforted Bucky. It should have been him. He should have comforted Bucky. Steve stepped over to Bucky, kind of separating the Soldier and the Widow.

"Hey Buck, you aren't a weapon, you are my friend. My best friend." He assured his friend, as he set a hand on his shoulder. He felt a flinch from Bucky. A flinch? Was Bucky scared of him? Did he say something wrong? So many thoughts going through his head and he did not know which was right.

Bucky watched Steve sigh heavily. The flinch was not out of fear. It was out of reflex. His days with his handlers had left him a little shell shocked when men touched him. Bucky made his eyes open a tad wider, raising his eyebrows. There was a small laugh as he shrugged, "I don't know about Best Friend, perhaps only friend would be more adequate. To be my Best Friend would indicate I had more than one friend."

Steve felt a tad sad, at the remark, but relieved that Bucky acted a bit happier with his closeness. "Hey, you have plenty of friends here."

Tony smiled from across the table, he had been telling Ceres a story about how he had once caught fire to his laboratory while attempting to roast marshmallows over a blow torch. "Hell yeah, a friend of Steve's is a friend of ours." He chimed.

Bucky looked at the smile on his child, it had been a while since she had appeared so happy. He looked to Steve and Natasha. They did seem happy to see him. Perhaps they were all right. Maybe these were his friends. Maybe he was going to be okay amongst this team, these people that called themselves Avengers.

"I may not remember a whole lot," He began, clearing his throat, "But I do remember how it felt to feel safe and I feel it now." He smiled. "I do need an additional favor, it may be difficult for you but I need to find these people to fix what HYDRA and the KGB did to me."

Steve nodded, "Of course, we can help you. I am sure the team would be more than happy to find whoever you are looking for."

"I have some new tracking tech I have been wanting to try." Tony commented.

"And I love a bit of a challenge." Natasha mentioned, as she took his hand.

"So, who are you looking for Buck?" Steve asked, eager to find something to make his friend happy.

"My parents." Bucky responded with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony and Natasha were taken back, his parents? So he needed to find a set of graves? Steve understood though.

"We may need another team member to fully help us." Steve told the group. "We need Thor."

"Thor?" Tony asked, "I think a simple Google search will be suffice."

Steve shook his head, laughing a bit. "It's more complicated than that Tony. Way more complicated."

"Seriously? How can it be that hard?" Tony mused.

Steve sighed, "Trust me, Bucky will explain once Thor gets here. I am just happy you remember." Bucky nodded at the notice.

"Yeah, HYDRA didn't find that information for some reason. I don't know if it was something they just didn't know, or something my dad did to protect those memories." Bucky replied, his gaze looking out a window. He had always remembered his parents, well who they were at least. Those memories would usually leak first when he was thawed out for long periods. There are those that say it is hard to forget your parents, his mother was on his mind most of all. What boy wasn't a Momma's boy? Bucky was very much attached to the woman he called mother. Though he had been parted for her for almost 75 years. He worried about the fact he had come from a different timeline, one that had needed help and did not have these heroes. His mother he could always find, his father he was not as certain about.

Tony pulled out a small device, hitting a small button. Bucky tensed at this action, not knowing the purpose of the button. "Calm down, Kid, that was just our way to let Thor know he was needed. The big guy has to travel all the way from Asgard you know."

Bucky bit his lip, ashamed he had gotten tense just because of a small control. Of course they would be summoning Thor. He was the God of lightning. Well, the Norse God. Norse Gods were part of the reason he was in this mess. Well Odin at least. Odin had helped the man that worshipped him gain some powers. One Johann, or The Red Skull. These abilities had added in Bucky's capture and transformation as well as his eventual fall.

Bucky was lost in thought, when he looked over to see Ceres talking to Natasha. His eyes grew a happy glance from their interaction. He knew she had always wanted a child, something The Red Room was going to deny her. This little girl was as close as she would ever get to a baby, and she seemed to enjoy their small conversation. The conversation was about ballerinas. A very innocent talk, but Natasha was learning the little girl loved the dancers in white and had once seen a music box with one, something her father had brought her before she was put on ice.

A rattle of thunder rang through the tower. Thor was a fast traveler and when his brothers and sisters in arms needed him, he was there without question and without fail. He had no idea what kind of mission lay in store, but he charged into the living quarters with a battle cry and all the excitement he could muster, slowing to a confused walk as he saw the welcoming committee.

"What is the meaning of this? Why have I been summoned for a feast?" He questioned, spinning around to get a good look at the people in the room.

"Thor, thank you for coming. This is my friend James Buchanan Barnes. He was once a prisoner of HYDRA, but he is here now and we need your help." Steve reported to the confused Prince.

Thor walked over to Bucky and embarrassed him in a tight hug. "A friend of Rogers is a friend of mine. How may I be of assistants?"

Bucky turned bright red, this hug was a bit unwanted but it was obviously harmless. As he pulled from the hug, he saw a big smile and the willingness to help from this complete stranger. He almost reminded him of Dum Dum. Made him laugh for a second.

"I am looking for my parents. Based on who you are, I think Steve figures you can help find my mother." Bucky began.

"Finding people isn't my strongest ability, you know that Steve." Thor told them.

"Well, no, but she may be somebody only the likes of you of even somebody else in Asgard can find." Steve explained, in a simple smooth voice.

"Who is your mother, if she can be found by my fellow Gods?" Thor asked, his eyebrows raising with interest as he now studied the friend of Steve's.

"My mother is the Greek Goddess Demeter." Bucky admitted. "She and my father sent me to Steve's timeline to seek out somebody to turn into a hero. You see, I came from a different time, one where there were no super heroes. There was a Great War in Asgard, Ragnorak. It had split over to Earth and people were dying. I don't know if I can find my father, with the changes that were made, but I figure my mother I can find."

Thor's eyes grew wider, he did know the woman Bucky spoke of. She was fierce and had hated his fellow Gods. She had especially found a dislike for Thor and his brother Loki, when they were younger. She had caught them in one of her Nymph gardens, spying on the young females as the bathed. As of late he knew the woman had attacked a few of his people and he had a small fear of the dainty female. Unlike him she was fully immortal and lately she had more powers than even his own father. The look on Bucky's face made him sigh, though. He knew how important a mother was to a son, and a son to a mother. He knew by helping this man find his mother, it may calm the angered Goddess.

"I can offer my help, as I know the woman of which you seek. I am not certain where she is, because she has not been in this realm for years, but I bet Heimdall will be able to find her." Thor responded.

Before he could exit the room, to return to Asgard, a bolt of light appeared in the room itself. As the light dissipated, a young female emerged from it. Bucky immediately ran to her arms, laying his head on her chest, as she wrapped comforting arms around the now crying man.

Steve felt a bit of awe as he saw this bond, this woman comforting Bucky with soft whispers and a hand rubbing his back.

"You're his mother?" Steve questioned.

"And you're the man that stole my son's heart." She snidely remarked, as she blamed Steve for her son not returning from his mission to find help. She did not blame Steve for his time with the KBG or the torture, just for letting Bucky fall in love with somebody that could not go with him. She shot Steve a look full of daggers before returning her attention to Bucky.

Steve felt sheepish, how much did she know of his relationship with her son? Did he think they were just good friends, or did she know that her son had been in a relationship with him and the two had been an official couple almost since the beginning.

Tony nearly choked on a blueberry, "Wait, are you telling us the spanglie man bats for the other team?"

Steve turned bright red, the secret had made it to the surface, his eyes cast to the ground, trying to hide their embarrassment.

"He's bisexual, like me. Have a problem with that?" Came the voice of Bucky, pulling up from his mother, his eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. He would fight Tony if it came to that, especially to protect his Steve.

"No, it's just who would've guessed. I am for love in all its forms." Tony defended, throwing his hands in front, showing he really meant no harm.

Bucky sighed and so did Steve. Steve noticed nobody was really making a big deal out of the matter, a relief that struck him and made the red vanish. He looked back at Bucky's mother though.

"So you remembered your son, if you did why didn't you save him from HYDRA and the KBG?" He asked.

"Because a big Norse God made it so I couldn't find him after his fall. It was a mental projection that he was dead. I should have known better, the boy is half Olympian and had already had a bit of that serum given to him by the toad known as Zola." She replied. "I just now got the message he was alive, from his lips asking for me. I had been off on a planet I made for myself, not wanting to associate with a planet or people that hurt their own."

Steve nodded, he understood that. He had also thought Bucky had died at the bottom of the mountains. A Norse God? Wait, what? He looked at Thor. "Your people helped HYDRA?"

Thor shook his head, "Of that I am not certain. My father does many a thing he does not tell us about. Perhaps he did, it is not often a Norse God is worshiped and he may have helped blindly."

The Goddess looked at Thor, so this big oaf was here. She stepped away from Bucky and walked right over to the thunder God and slugged him across his chin, sending him body flying into the closest wall.

The Avengers' jaws all dropped, who was this chick? She just sent one of their heaviest hitters to the ground without much of an effort.

"That is for my Nymphs, and you can send one to Loki as well." She snarled.

"Loki is dead." Thor mentioned.

Demeter thought a moment, her mind flipping through the recent history of the planet. "I think you will find he is very much alive. You put in in prison for a crime he never committed, trying to take over the Earth. Funny, he didn't, he had the mind stone in a staff. It was controlling him much like those mortals controlled James." She replied, swiftly. "Nice to see Asgardians put their own in prison without reason."

Thor's expression showed regret, his brother meant a lot to him, and to hear that he wasn't guilty to begin with was shocking to say the least.

"In fact you could all use Loki as a teammate with the shit that is bound to happen because of that little girl." She added, pointing to Ceres. "I mean, I must give HYDRA credit, that is an interesting place to hide Infinity Stones."

"The child hosts the stones?" Thor asked, showing concern for the small female.

"Yes, she is missing only three. The Mind Stone, the Time Stone and the Soul Stone. As the others were collected they were added. The Power and Reality most recently. It's astonishing she has lived with them. I don't foresee that going well for long."

Bucky gasped, "Mother, she is my child. Please tell me you can help."

She looked into her son's eyes, calmness and kindness came over her own. "I will reflect on the matter and try to find a solution. May take a bit, but once I reunite with your father we will have a plan in no time."

Bucky nodded, "So you two are not still together?"

"Well the timeline changed, kind of a parallel universe going on. We thought it best I come to this one to guide our champions to where they needed to be, besides that one is dead. Your father lives in this universe. He just needs a jump start to remember." She explained.

"And who is his father?" Steve asked.

"A jackass neurosurgeon, goes by the name of Stephen Strange."

Tony looked up, beaming. Finally he had an answer to something. "I know the guy. In fact, I can take you right to his hospital. Doubt you will be able to see him easily, but I can arrange it." He stopped a moment, "Wait he's Bucko's father? What made you fall for that jerk?"

"The same could be asked of women that throw themselves on you Anthony." Demeter replied. The room filled with laughter. "He is actually a great sorcerer, if you must know. I can jolt his knowledge and give him the memories of the former Stephen once I get to him. A spell we found before we split. The Eye of Agamotto will be retrieved once I restore his mind. From there he can disable what those horrid mortals did to your mind then he and I will fix the child." She informed her son, before hugging him again.

"Thank you." Bucky sighed.

"For my son, anything." She told him, with a pat on his shoulder. "Now, introduce me to these fine people we sent you back to spur."

"Steve would be better at that, I just got here. Best I can tell you about is Natalia and Steve." Bucky smiled, softly.

She looked to Steve, "Fine then, give me a breakdown of everyone of your team. I must know what I sacrificed my son's mental and physical health for." She stated, making Steve look a little sad but he gave a confident nod and began to introduce her to the Avengers, mentioning even the absent ones. He gave her the Intel over their missions and all that had been accomplished over the years. "Well, it's actually about what I expected, but that is still a good result. I don't know if it was worth the damage to James, but the Earth is in better health than it had been."

Steve could see sadness in her eyes as well. Bucky was her son too. Steve, being the idiot that jumped into any battle walked over and gave her a hug himself, "Thank you for the gift of Bucky. He not only helped us save Earth, but he saved my life and gave me so much happiness in a time I had nothing."

Demeter gave him a hug back, shocking the super soldier. "You are welcome Steven. And thank you for taking good care of my son in an era where he was lost." She replied. "Now, we should get to Stephen, I have been away from my love almost too long, and he will want to see his son is alive."

The group all nodded in agreement, preparing for the decent onto a local hospital to reunite Father and Son.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

They were walking through the doors of the large hospital. Tony had accompanied Bucky, Steve and the goddess to the facility, knowing his name would get them through the doors without causing a huge scene. The nurse kindly led them down the hallways and up an elevator to the big doors of Doctor Strange's office. Bucky felt a knot in his throat as they entered and he saw the man at the desk. It was definitely the man that father him. He felt a bit of anger at the man for leaving him, but he also had a huge what to just go rest his head on the man's chest. That's where he had gone for comfort many times in the past. He also knew that if anybody could heal his head, his father was the man.

Stephen looked up from his work, his eyes looking at the small crowd with a frown. He then saw Tony. Good, they had money for the bill. That wasn't. A problem. The group seemed a tad odd though. He sat back in his chair, letting his long fingers crossed each other.

"How may I help you, Mr. Stark?" He asked, raising a black eyebrow at the group.

"Hello Stephen, I have a friend here who has a lot of damage in his head and I wanted you to look into fixing it for me." He began, Stephen looked at Bucky. It was kind of strange, the man had his eyes and some expressions.

Stephen stood up, and began to approach the man. He had to get a look over, before he agreed to dive farther. As he circled the man, he did not notice the female in the group approaching him from behind. Her two hands encircled his head as a small light formed. This Strange did not need the accident the one prior had. Just a spell to recollect the man she had lost with her son.

Stephen stepped back, his eyes blinking frantically for a moment as he focused back on the group. A small gasp escaped his throat. He felt it constrict as he looked at the man again.

"James?" He quivered, his eyes not believing what they were seeing. His son, the one he thought he would never see again. Here he was in his office. With this sight another thing flooded his mind. He could see all the pain his son had experienced at the hands of the brutal enemy. He felt sick as images crossed of his child being abused and hurt. He saw the mental anguish and fright.

Before he could let another image come to his mind, he pulled his son close to his chest. Bucky let out a small yelp as the action took place. He was not expecting his father to hug him so tight or so close.

Bucky let his head nestle into the hug, he felt safer now than he had in many years. His parents and Steve back in his life was the best feeling ever.

"So can you fix him?" Tony questioned.

Stephen slowly pulled from the grasp and nodded. "Yes, I can remove the programming, in a completely different way than you probably had in mind."

Bucky smiled, "You can fix me?"

"Yeah, I can fix your mind. The mind I so selfishly let get ruined by the tyrants of the world. I will bring you back to hopefully a full kid."

Bucky couldn't help but laugh at his father. This was the Strange nobody had seen. At home with his family he had always been loving and kind. Bucky had enjoyed growing up with this great man. It was at this moment Stephen was pulled into another hug. He jumped and then wrapped his arms around his lady love. "Demeter, always an honor." He commented as he kissed her cheek.

"Same, Doctor Strange." She winked as she let a hand coil in his hair. "I missed you."

"I promise to fix our son." He whispered, as he rested his head on hers. He finally had his family back in his life. This calmed his angered heart.

"Fix him the best you can, but don't beat yourself up if he cannot be completely fixed." She warned. "There are cobwebs in there that I'm not sure even Athena could have knocked free." She added.

"I can sense those, but I will try. We may have to go to the Sanctorum. Is it ready for us?" He asked as he went to his desk, collecting a few items.

"I have already take care of everything. Even the Eye is waiting for you. It was easier than we anticipated." She winked.

He looked at his son for a moment, "Do you want to come with us? Your friend there can join us." He asked, pointing to Steve.

"What I'm not invited?" Tony pouted.

"Well you can get there yourself if you must. But this is going to be more of a family matter and I don't feel as though you are close enough to come into my home for this." Stephen responded. Steve cracked a laugh, he could see where Bucky got some of his humor.

"I would love to come with you Buck. I want to see this home you once told me so much about. Sounds almost to odd to believe." Steve told his friend. Bucky gave a nod.

"Sure thing, we would like to come home with you Father." Bucky answered. "But, Steve isn't just a friend. We got married by a priest back during the war. Just before our…"

Stephen held up a hand, "I know son, I know. You don't need to explain anything to me. He is a good man that took good care of my son. That's all that matters to me."

Steve and Bucky both smiled, they had not expected to be welcomed in so easily. Stephen walked to Demeter and took her hand in his. "Let's go home."

She nodded, "Indeed, it's been too long."

Steve looked at Bucky, "Your parents are such a perfect."

"There okay, for parents." He grinned as they followed them out of the hospital, making a few nurses pause to watch as they left. Their doctor suddenly seemed very different, and they were not sure how to react.

"I am taking the rest of the week off, only call for emergencies." He told them.

They gave him a small nod as he left trough the double doors and began to lead the way to his car. It was time to go and fix the damage done to his son.


End file.
